


Left Alone

by HeichouTheTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Sasha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta!Connie, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omegaverse, attack on titan - Freeform, marco dies, mostly Jeans feelings, not really Sasha/Connie, omega!jean, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouTheTitan/pseuds/HeichouTheTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect in Jean's and Marco's life. They were bonded. Pregnant with their first child.</p><p>But then a car accident occurs, and Jean loose both the baby and Marco. </p><p>This is a story about an omegas loss. How Jean would feel if that close, instinctual bond would be lost. Lots of angst with a surprise at the end :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really stressed about school and LOOK WHAT MY BRAIN SPAT OUT AT ME :D
> 
> Mpreg and gay relationships. Don't like it? Then you don't need to read.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^

 

Before the accident he was happy, a round, satisfied and pregnant omega. Marco had been a wonderful mate, understanding and care taking. Ideal.

 

They had been driving from their fourth appointment at the doctor’s office, and Hanji had just told them that they would have a beautiful alpha girl. (Lilith. They would name her Lilith.)Then he felt a kick, when they were driving towards the tunnel, shouting happily at Marco that he felt something, that he wanted his mate to feel it, too.

 

The sound of screeching brakes. Everything had went black. When he woke up, his warm, beautiful bulge was gone. Marco was gone, too. Jean had never felt more lonely. Never.

 

_Gone. Dark. Cold_.

 

Sasha and Connie had taken him in, made him eat and sleep and shower. When they were at work, all he could do was sit where they left him, too lost in his sadness to care. Sasha was worried. Connie was sure he would snap out of it. Or, that was, until Jean came out of his dazed state of mind. 

 

He blinked, unsure what time it was, and where the hell was this place? It smelled so… Distressing. But why? Surely Marco would never let him become this distressed… He tried to mentally tug at the bond, but it didn’t respond. Huh? Were Marco dead or something… He put the hand protectively over his bulge, but it wasn’t there, it was flat and-

 

Then it hit him, all at once. The light kick. Those kind, brown eyes looking fondly into his. The Deafening sound of metal hitting stone, meat hitting metal. Blood. Jean could still see the scene before him, his mate’s terrified expression, frozen into eternity. _Half his face… My stomach… Split open… So much blood…_

 

Jean hurled at the living room floor.

 

***

 

When Sasha and Connie found him, shaking and scared, they looked as if it happened all the time. Jean snapped at Sasha’s hand when she tried to help him up, a fierce growl turning into a heartbroken sob half through.

 

”M… Marco…Lilith… They… When… _Why_ …?”

 

Surely some cruel god up there hated him. He was too broken to be embarrassed for the mess, too broken to live, too broken to do anything but curse everything, continue to tug at the god damned fucking bond that wasn’t fucking _answering_ \- Jean put his arms around his knees and held himself, one hand shooting up to caress the scent gland in his neck. Just like Marco always do.

 

_Did_.

 

Jean stared at the floor, tears clouding his eyes and disturbing his vision. Marco would never do anything again, he would never see their daughter grow up, never look at him with those beautiful, honey brown eyes that made Jeans heart melt. And Lilith… Lilith, the little miracle that had made their entire world circle around her even before she was born. She was precious, she was beautiful, Jean just knew it. But he would never get to see her either, never get to hold her in his arms or kiss her hair or send off to a first day of school, never… He grabbed his hair, a frustrated sob racking through his body.

 

”I…I wanted to hold her… At least once… And… And kiss her… And hug her… And tell her stories…And Marco… We were supposed to grow old together…”

 

He slammed his fist into the floor beneath him, startling Connie and Sasha’s looming figures.

 

”DAMN IT MARCO! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD! BABIES KICK ALL THE FUCKING TIME, I COULD HAVE WAITED! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO… Have to…”

 

Jean felt his voice trail off as he felt Sasha’s tanned, warm arms around his back. He leaned close, inhaled the soothing alpha pheromones she emitted like drugs. The female alpha petted his hair, hugging him close. He whined into her neck.

 

”I’m so sorry, horsey… So sorry…”

 

***

 

Jean startled awake. Brown honey orbs looked worriedly at him.

  
”Jean?”

 

The ash-blond omega stared at the man before him, tears filling his eyes. He instinctively put a protective hand over his swollen bulge, and blinked in confusion when he found it there. He felt Marco’s wonderful, beautiful alpha scent in the air around him. But Jean had to make sure. He leaned forward, as much as he could, and held out his hand, but just a few inches from Marco’s chin he stopped, hesitant and scared. What if this was all a dream? What if Marco really was dead? What if… What if…

 

Marco leaned forward and hugged him tight, mentally and physically sooting the omega’s raging distress. Jean whimpered in relief. Yes, there it was. Freckled, warm skin. Real skin. Real muscles, bones and intestines, and fuck, he was so glad that hi’s mate had _intestines_ under all that skin, that he was breathing and _oh god yes_ had a pulse. He nuzzled closer to the man before him, pressing himself as close as he could without crushing the belly. The mans confused feelings, coming to him through the bond, only made the man all the more happy.

 

”…M-Marco?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”If you ever, ever, dare die on me, I will find your stupid ass and beat you back to life.”

 

Marco stiffened.

 

”I would never do that to you.”

 

The alpha then leaned back to catch his mate’s quivering, salty lips in a quick, loving kiss. Then he looked at him with a determined expression.

 

”Now tell me.”

 

And Jean told him, holding onto his hand hard, almost afraid to let go. 

 

They didn’t drive to the doctor on the fourth appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> MARCO!!! You didn't really think that I could kill off my perfect little angel?!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me really happy, you guys. Please?


End file.
